


31 Weeks

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: It's only natural to give in to cravings, right?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	31 Weeks

A groan echoed off of the walls as you moved through the house, waddling like a penguin along the way. This was the most casual you had been in a long time, considering your jeans and buttoned pants didn’t fit anymore. For now, elastic band sweatpants and t-shirts would have to suffice. You had been given strict instructions to lay low at home until it was time for your baby to be introduced to the world.

So, here you were. 31 weeks pregnant, in the middle of the night, and somewhat miserable. Your back ached, your belly was extremely risen, your feet were swollen, and you were so HUNGRY. It was apparently a myth that pregnant women actually had to eat more, but you were convinced your appetite had doubled in the last several months.

Hannibal was being very supportive during this, waiting on you hand and foot for your every need. He was sure you were getting the right nutrients to be supplementing a healthy and happy baby. He was so beyond ecstatic to have a little one on the way. While your developing tot wasn’t exactly planned, Hannibal was still over the moon that you were pregnant.

He was very careful and cautious of what foods he put into his body and it had sort of rubbed off on you in 3 years of dating and 2 years of marriage. He was sure you were getting the right nutrients to be supplementing your healthy and happy baby. Still, pregnancy had proven a challenge for you because you had a craving for things you hadn’t eaten since you were a kid.

It was 12:01 AM on a Friday night (technically Saturday morning) and your unborn child was kicking like crazy. It was impossible to get any shuteye with two human feet whacking inside you, so you decided to pad downstairs until the kicks slowed. You had one hand on your lower back and the other on your belly as you entered the kitchen with a sigh. Although this pregnancy was exhausting at times, you were loving every minute of it. How could a mother not enjoy the precious moments of their growing kid?

You flipped on the light switch in the kitchen, the hum of the lights illuminating the room. Normally, you never went through any of the cabinets, drawers, or anything in the kitchen. Hannibal didn’t even let you in the kitchen while he cooked until you were married. However, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to rummage around on the off chance he had some snacks laying around. Your chances were slim, but you decided it was worth a look.

You searched past salt shakers, breads, fruits, vegetables…then low and behold you saw a sight you never thought you’d lay eyes on in the Lecter household. You took the unopened, paper-like package in your hands and stared at it for a few seconds. It didn’t even feel real. Why the hell did Hannibal Lecter, master of fine culinary arts, have Goldfish crackers in his pantry?

Your mouth watered as you raked over the cartoonish image on the bag. You tore and peeled the bag open, the foil on the inside was just as it was when you were younger. You reached into the bag and popped a few in your mouth. Why were these the most delicious things you had ever tasted in your entire life? There wasn’t much to Goldfish. You could eat 40 of them and not even feel remotely satisfied. Your snacking paused at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

You looked up to see Hannibal standing there rather stone-faced but with an amused look in his eyes. You felt like a kid who’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar…or the goldfish bag for that matter. You looked down briefly and then back to him;

“Hi,” You said quietly.

“Hello,” He replied with a grogginess to his tone; “I see you found my secret stash.”

Your eyes widened and you turned back to the cabinet where you had found your golden ticket snack;

“You have a stash?” You asked wondering what other sort of things he might’ve had.

He only smiled and approached you at the counter, closing the cabinet in the process;

“How’s our little girl doing in there?” He asked motioning towards your belly.

You took his hand and placed it on your bump so he could feel just how active your little one tended to be at night.

“She’s kicking.” He announced.

“Like a soccer player.” You added.

“It’s a good thing. It means she’s healthy and responsive,” He stated matter-of-factly; “I presume you gave in to typical pregnancy cravings?” He asked turning his attention.

You huffed out loud, thinking you were about to get lectured on healthy nutritious eating for you and the baby;

“Hannibal, I haven’t had one single bad food this entire pregnancy. I’ve ignored crazy cravings for seven months,” You said beginning to rant; “I’ve been consuming all my vegetables, fruits, prenatal vitamins, and that weird milk thing my doctor wants me to drink.”

A chuckle bubbled out of Hannibal’s chest. Maybe he had been pushing this nutrition thing a little too hard. He didn’t mean to stress you out or make you unhappy. He just wanted to be sure that you and the baby would be healthy at the end of your third trimester. After all, a few little snacks never hurt anyone. He took the bag from you, taking a handful of them himself. You looked at him in shock;

“I must say this is something I never thought I’d live to see.” You proclaimed.

It was obvious that even the fine and fit Hannibal Lecter had a taste for America’s favorite snack time fish;

“Actually, they’re often used as an accompany for various winter soups,” He said with confidence; “Also, everybody has their own favorite guilty pleasure delicacy.”

You hummed in affirmation, suddenly not feeling so bad about raiding his kitchen anymore. This was an odd scenario. Just you and Hannibal (as well as your daughter you were carrying) in the middle of the night doing nothing other than supplying a wanted desire. Who would’ve thought? Before long, the feeling of little baby feet going at it stopped for the time being, your call to get some sleep before she started back again.

“I think our spontaneous snack time is over.” You admitted, feeling slumber quickly approaching.

Hannibal nodded, closing what was left of the Goldfish and placing it back in the cabinet. He kissed your temple and ushered you along out of the kitchen and back to bed. After all, along with proper nutrients, a good night of sleep was also beneficial. For as long as you had another life to take care of and provide for, Hannibal would be there to help and guide you.

For how ever long it might be.


End file.
